un halloween pas comme les autres
by Nanou62
Summary: jack est général à washington, mais revient pour inviter sam au resto, mais celle ci est deja prise.... Jarter for ever


Petite fiction pour un concours sur halloween sur le forum " le terrier", je sais que je dois finir encore mes autres fics sur cette serie, mais c'est en cours.

Deuxieme fiction publié sur cette série.

Merci pour les reviews déjà eu là bas .

Elle rentra chez elle, les bras chargé de paquets, il faut dire qu'elle devait faire beaucoup de course, elle avait du monde à manger ce soir, c'était rare, mais Daniel avait envie de faire un repas entre eux. Puis à la liste, c'était aussi ajouté le général Landry, qui avait fait part de sa solitude en ce jour si amusant, puis le général Hammond, revenu sur terre à la suite d'un problème avec le F303, ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'il passe sa soirée seul, et comme Daniel habité dans un petit appartement de 20 mètre carré, c'est tout naturellement que Sam les avait invités chez elle.

Et elle se retrouvait là, à 17 heures devant chez elle, quatre paquets dans les bras, en ce demandant comment elle ferait pour ouvrir sa porte avec les clés dans sa poche.

Elle essaya de poser délicatement un sac par terre, ce maudissant de ne pas avoir un troisième bras.

Elle sentie une présence à coté d'elle, celle ci lui prit deux sac des bras, la vue dégageait par les sachet, elle releva son regard, et plongea immédiatement dans un regard chocolat, celui qui faisait toujours battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

-_Mon...._

_-Bonjour Sam_, dit il en la coupant, il voulait de suite la mettre à l'aise, et surtout ne plus entendre son éternelle _" mon général"_ qui commençait vraiment à le peser.

-_Bonjour_, fit elle donc simplement, ne souhaitant plus l'appeler _"mon général"_ comme il lui avait si bien demandé, mais ne trouvant pas le courage de l'appeler _"Jack"._

-_Je peux peut être vous aider?_

Elle le regarda, contente qu'il soit ici, devant chez elle, mais que faisait il là? Devait il pas être à Washington? Lors de leurs dernière conversation telephonique, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne devait pas revenir avant minimum un mois, et celui ci c'était produit il y avait moins d'une semaine.

En effet, ils avaient prit l'habitude de s'appeler le dimanche, dans la soirée, pour raconter leurs dur semaine, ainsi que leurs week end.

**

Leurs conversations restaient simple, douce, avec de petit flirt léger, mais cela s'arrêtait là, il était partit depuis plus de six mois, il était revenu deux fois à la base, il avait passé la voir dans son labo, elle l'avait vu rester plus de dix minutes sur le bas de la porte, à la regarder, elle avait sentit son regard sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, il savait qu'elle savait, et il l'a remercia silencieusement de le laisser la regardait, il s'imprégnait de cette vue, il voulait la garder à jamais dans son cœur, il voulait pouvoir la revoir quand il fermerait les yeux dans son bureau au 35° étages, tandis qu'elle se trouvait au niveau -24, un monde les séparer, lui vivait on dessus des gens, elle en dessous, ils étaient tellement loin, même s'il espérait que cet éloignement les rapproches, c'était toujours un éloignement. Alors il était resté là à la regarder, la dévorait du regard, les yeux plein de mélancolie, quand elle releva son regard sur lui, il y lu aussi de la mélancolie, il lui avait manqué, ça se voyait, il se demanda un moment s'il avait la même lueur dans les yeux, il était de retour à la maison, avec elle, tout les deux.

**

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la maison du colonel, elle alla poser ses achats sur la table, il fit de même, puis posa une bouteille de vin à coté de ceux ci, elle leva un regard étonné vers lui.

-_J'étais venu vous inviter à diner, mais je vois que vous êtes déjà prise,_ dit il en montrant du menton les sacs qui ornaient sa table, elle se sentie gêné, combien de fois avait elle espéré cette invitation, elle en avait rêvé tout les jours depuis quinze jours, ce fameux soir où il l'avait appelé,

**

Son téléphone sonna, elle maudissait déjà son interlocuteur, pas possible de prendre un bain tranquille, elle avait travaillé tout le week end, si bien qu'elle pensait qu'on était que vendredi, le général lui avait donné ces deux jours, donc elle était en week end décalé, le lundi et mardi.

Elle décrocha, dans un léger _«Carter_ », en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans l'eau chaude qui lui détendait ses membres endoloris par divers bleus qu'elle avait eu pendant la mission.

-_Bonsoir_, la voix chaude et tendre qui l'accueillit la fit de suite se ressaisir, le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle se fustigea mentalement, comment aurait il deviné qu'elle se prélasser dans un bon bain, qu'elle était nue, et qu'elle pensait à lui peut avant la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone, qu'il y a de cela trente seconde voulait le noyé dans le bain pour ne pas être déranger.

-_Mon gén...._

_-Sam_, le gronda t il gentiment

-_désolé, ... Jack,_ dit elle toujours avec un peu de mal à le prononcer, elle avait l'impression que ce nom lui était interdit.

-_Alors, j'ai appris que le week end avait été très ..... reposant_, dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-_Je n'aurais pas donné ce terme là, mais pourquoi pas_, dit elle un sourire dans la voix.

-_Hank m'a deja fait son rapport officieux,_ dit il détendu de l'entendre.

_-oh, je vois que vous avez des agents infiltrés,_ dit elle sur le ton de l'ironie, il sourit, décidément, elle était resté trop longtemps avec lui.

_-Il prends soin de mon vieux cœur,_ il rigola légèrement.

-_Il paraît qu'il recherche un directeur pour la maison de retraite, il va postuler,_ dit elle tout en ce moquant de lui, elle sourit, elle aimait vraiment ces moments de détente entre eux, ça lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, elle vit plus qu'elle l'entendit sourire, c'était dingue comment elle pouvait imaginer les mimiques qu'il faisait à chaque phrase qu'elle disait.

-_Merci,_ dit il faussement vexé, _ça me rassure vraiment de savoir comment vous me voyait. Mais la prochaine fois que je viens, je vous mettrais au defis au bras de fer, on verra qui aura le dernier mot, si le retraité ne vaut plus rien._

_-Mon géné... Jack_, dit elle en se rattrapant, sa voix se montrant frustré, _je rêvais de vous en homme plus galant, répondant_ comme ça, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit se mit à rougir de nouveau.

_-Comme ça vous rêvez de moi __**colonel, **_dit il en insistant avec un sourire sur les lèvres, l'imaginant rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quoi répondre, d'un coup une idée lui traversa la tête, il allait voir ce que c'était de ce sentir gênè.

-oh _merde,_ dit elle vraiment ennuyé, tout de suite il se demanda...

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_ Un peu trop vite, signe qu'il s'intéresse un peu d'elle, elle sourit, il avait marché.

_-Je viens de renverser un peu de mon verre de vin dans mon bain_. Elle l'entendit déglutir difficilement.

_« Renverser son verre dans son bain »,_ de suite, l'image de son ancien second nue, dans sa salle de bain, un verre de vin dans les mains le fit frémir, il se secoua la tête, il devait de suite effacer cette image de sa tête, sinon la nuit serait encore très longue encore une fois, puis un sourire vint sur ses lèvres, Sam l'entendit rire.

-_Vous ne serait pas seule à rêver ce soir Carter_, dit il d'une voie plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Un doux silence s'installant entre eux, confortable, appréciant seulement la compagnie de l'autre s'écoutant simplement respirer, savoir que l'autre était là, c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il se racla la gorge au bout d'un certain temps.

-_Votre bain va refroidir._

Elle sourit.

-_J'ai un gros ballon d'eau chaude, _lui répondit simplement, elle ne voulait pas encore raccrocher, elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle.

-_Remettez un peu d'eau chaude alors._

Il entendit le robinet se mettre en route.

-_Sam?_

_-Oui?_

_-de quel couleur est votre salle de bain?_ Demanda t il après avoir livré bataille, il ne pouvait pas poser cette question, c'était bien trop personnel, mais il voulait tellement la sentir proche de lui, il voulait savoir, pouvoir l'imaginer.

-_Oh_, fut tout ce qu'il entendit en retour, il entendit qu'elle refermât le robinet, puis il l'a sentit s'allonger de nouveau.

-_Elle est chocolat et jaune, _dit elle en l'imaginant fermé les yeux. En effet, il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermé, d'un coup de pieds,il fit voler ses chaussures et imagina. _Ces du papier peint, le bas est le plus foncé, je vois ma porte, en plein milieu du mur, sur le coté, une étagère, avec des serviettes, ensuite, devant moi, j'ai mon meuble, avec double lavabo, ainsi qu'une grande glace, où je vois mon reflet dedans, _elle entendit un grognement, elle sourit, c'était étrange, mais elle aimait ça,_ puis au fond, j'ai ma douche, puis une porte qui emmène à ma chambre, _elle imagina aisément son corps se tendre dans son petit appartement.

-_Carter, vous allez me tuer,_ dit il d'une voix rauque, mais qu'il avait essayer de faire dur, elle rigola.

-Derrière_ moi, il y a encore une glace._

Elle se détendit encore, elle était bien ici à fleurter avec son ancien supérieur.

Ils restèrent à écouter le calme que l'autre procurer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam rompit ce silence.

-_Vous êtes où?_

_-Dans mon appartement, _dit il surpris qu'elle pose cette question, elle sourit.

-_Je m'en doute, mais dans quelle pièce?_

Un sourire lui parcouru les lèvres.

_-Curieuse Carter? Dans ma cuisine,_ mentit il

-_oh,_ dit elle simplement.

_-Pour une description de ma chambre, il faut attendre la semaine prochaine,_ dit il en rigolant, elle fit de même, oui, pas trop sensation le même jour. _Mais je prends note de demander à Hank un bon de sortit pour ma prochaine visite alors?_ Reprit il.

Elle sourit, il avait pas oublié, elle en était contente.

-_D'accord, mais je vous promet rien si vous attendez six mois, le restaurant sera peut être fermé_.

Ils sourirent tout les deux.

-_Je fais mon possible pour revenir bientôt,_ avait il murmuré, elle l'avait entendu, elle avait fermé les yeux, priant que ce serait vrai.

**

_-Nous faisons une soirée Halloween,_ dit elle d'un air faussement enjoué, il sourit.

-_ça m'a l'air très ...._

_-... enfantin_, rajouta t elle, tandis qu'il cherchait le bon mot, il l'a regarda et rigola.

-_Oui, je dois l'avouer._

_-C'est Daniel qui a eu l'idée, soit disant que c'est une tradition très connu en Amérique, en Angleterre, ainsi qu'en Irlande, et d'autre pays qu'il a jugé utile de nous les citer pendant plus d'une demie heure,_ dit elle voyant Jack sourire.

-_Quand j'étais petit, je fêtais Halloween, je me déguisais en squelette, et mon frère en fantôme, on faisait le tour du quartier pour avoir des bonbons, _dit il un doux sourire couvrant son visage à ce souvenir.

-_Moi, mon père nous interdisait de sortir sans notre nounou, même a 15 ans. _Mais elle redressa la tête et lui sourit.

-_J'aurais une fille comme vous Sam, je vous aurais mit au couvent, _dit il en rigolant, la faisant rire par la même occasion.

Ils restèrent quelques temps à ce regarder dans les yeux, chacun plongeant dans le regard de l'autre.

Jack se racla la gorge.

-_Hum, ... désolé, je vais y aller, je vois que vous avez encore du travail_. Alors qu'il était déjà à la porte de la cuisine, elle le rappela.

-_Restez s'il vous plait_, elle ne voulait pas que sa voix la trahisse, mais elle n'en était pas maître à cet instant, donc c'est un son tremblotant qui en ressortit. Il se retourna et la regarda intensément, _hum.. restez manger ce soir, je suis sure que tout le monde sera ravie de vous revoir._

Il hésita un moment, mais devant son regard, il céda et accepta, mais à une condition, il allait l'aider à préparer la soirée, après tout il avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Il commença par ouvrir la bouteille de vin, elle le regarda étonné.

-_Je l'avais apporté pour nous, vous croyez quand même pas que petit scarabée va en boire une goutte!_ Dit il amusé. Elle lui sourit, et lui apporta deux verres.

Il remplit les verres, et lui en tendit un, ils trinquèrent ensemble.

_-Au futur,_ dit il en la fixant dans les yeux ,elle y plongea un moment.

_-oui, au futur_. Les verres claquèrent, mais bizarrement, ils ne portèrent pas leurs verres à leurs lèvres ils étaient restés là à se fixer, ils commençaient à rapprocher leurs têtes, doucement, et quand chacun deux sentit la respiration de l'autre sur sa figure, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, comme pour donner à l'autre le temps de refuser la suite, mais aucun d'eux se recula, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore, la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre, Sam grogna légèrement, Jack mit sa main sur sa hanche.

-_Sam,_ murmura t il. Elle le regarda est partit ouvrir la porte, appréciant la douce caresse de la main de Jack quand elle c'était éloigné.

Elle ouvrit la porte, près à envoyé promener toute personne venant les déranger.

-_Un bonbon ou une farce_, elle regarda attendrit les enfants déguisés, ils étaient mignons, elle leur demanda d'attendre, puis alla ouvrir un sac sur la table de la cuisine et y sorti un paquet de bonbon, elle pris un saladier dans un placard et le transvida dedans, après un sourire à Jack, elle disparu de nouveau dans le couloir.

Quand elle réapparu dans la cuisine, elle vit Jack en train de manger un chamallow, quand il se retourna il l'aperçu et fait une grimace d'un petit gamin pris en faute, Sam rigola, que c'était bon de l'avoir ici, avec elle, elle pourrait même si habitué pensa t elle.

Ils préparèrent le repas, tranquillement, entre l'humour de Jack et celui de Sam, il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait des progrès. Elle lui raconta les missions avec Cameron et Vala.

La sonnerie de la porte sonna encore trois ou quatre fois, toujours des enfants voulant des bonbons.

Sam avait laissé un paquet à Jack, le voyant voler toujours dans le plat des chamallows.

Sam avancer bien dans le repas, même si Jack l'amuser beaucoup, c'était très agréable, il avait bu la moitié de la bouteille de vin, l'appréciant, le goutant doucement.

Elle fit tomber un saladier par terre, elle jura, puis se baissa pour le ramasser, encore heureux qu'elle avait pas encore verser la sauce dedans.

Jack se baissa aussi, en même temps, ils plongèrent tout les deux dans le regard de l'autre, encore une fois, mais cette fois ci, il l'embrassa, trop peur que cette sonnette fasse encore des siennes.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, posant son front sur le sien.

-_Désolé, j'aurais pas supporté ...._

_-....La sonnette,_ dit elle en rigolant, il fit de même, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

De nouveau la sonnette sonna encore, cette fois ci, c'est Sam qui grogna, et lui qui sourit.

Encore des enfants, décidément, ils avaient la poisse aujourd'hui.

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Il était à l'évier, il avait commençait à faire la vaisselle, il se retourna sur elle et il sourit.

-_Je vais finir par détester Halloween._

Elle lui sourit aussi, aimant le voir réagir comme un enfant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, lui faisant la vaisselle, elle finissant le repas.

_-Oulà, il est déjà 19H, les invités arrivent dans une heure trente._

_-On a finit, non? _Demanda t il en regardant tout les plats sur le plan de travail.

-_Oui, il reste plus qu'une bonne douche, et le tour est joué. Au faite, tu as des affaires de rechange pour ce soir?_

_-Oui, mon sac est dans ma voiture, je pouvait quand même pas t'inviter à diner en jean et tee shirt._ Dit il en souriant, elle le regarda de haut en bas.

-_J'aime bien les jeans, _dit elle en passant derrière lui en lui regardant ses fesses, feignant d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire, mais il c'était rendu compte de son regards, il sourit.

-_Je pourrais prendre une douche, s'il vous plait,_ dit il en lui faisant un regard doux. Elle lui sourit, comment pouvait elle refuser, en passant près de lui il se pencha, _j'ai un reflet dans une glace à regarder_. Elle rougit de suite en repensant à une certaine conversation qu'il avait eu.

Ils montèrent tout les deux, Jack avait pris sa douche, il était à présent dans la chambre de Sam en train de s'habiller, pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche,

Il était en boxer quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, il descendit les escaliers tout en mettant son pantalon, il irait ouvrir torse nu, après tout ce n'était que des gamins.

-Il leurs donna plusieurs bonbons, prenant bien soin de ne pas prendre les chamallow, c'était à lui, d'ailleurs, il monta le saladier, il en mangerait en finissant de s'habiller.

Il entra naturellement dans la chambre, et resta bouche bée, elle était là, devant lui, en serviette, non plutôt en mini serviette, qui laissait apparaître un joli petit tatouage sur la cuisse, ces yeux parcouru le corps de Sam plusieurs fois, avant de revenir sur son océan bleuté, il vit qu'elle regarder son corps , et la vue de celui ci n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux l'un de l'autre, doucement, puis posant son saladier sur le lit, il enroula ses bras autour de sa bien aimé, et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, puis la voyant répondre à son baiser, l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, la glissant en dessous de lui, ne lâchant pas une seul seconde ces levres, il en avait tellement rêvé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

La sonnerie de la porte en bas se fit entendre, un gémissement s'échappa des deux gorges.

_-S'il te plait..... Ne... vas.. pas.. ouvrir,_ supplia Jack, entre deux baisers, elle sourit.

-_Je....n'y ..comptais....pas,_ ils se sourirent tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

Quand ces mains commencèrent à caresser sa peau si douce, c'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui les interrompit, il soupira, et s'en alla à contre cœur, il se leva mit sa chemise en vitesse, elle le regardé incrédule, il avait l'air fâché; sa mâchoire était contracté, peut être regrettait il?

Elle commença à paniqué, il l'a regarda, le téléphone sonnait, elle ne répondait pas, il l'a fixa d'un air incrédule, mais quand il vu de la peur dans ces yeux, il sourit, et lui donna son téléphone tout en décrochant, il l'embrassa, puis lui mit son téléphone à son oreille.

-_Carter_, dit elle la voix un peu rauque. Jack sourit, et se mit avec elle dans le lit, en prenant son saladier de chamallow, elle c'était allongé sur le dos, écoutant avec attention, enfin elle essayait vraiment, tandis qu'il parsemer des bonbon sur son corps, et les manger tout en la léchant, elle allait devenir folle ce dit elle en levant le yeux de bonheur.

-_Oui Daniel, pas de problème, oui, vous pouvez pas me prendre un paquet de bonbon aussi, j'en ai plus, _dit elle amusé sentant le langue de Jack essayant d'attraper un bonbon sur son nombril. _Non, j'en ai plus, des chamallow, _elle le regarda en riant silencieusement,elle se pinça les levres, ce qui fit encore plus d'effet a Jack, il souriait encore plus, _je crois que j'en aurais pas assez,_ dit elle amusé, tandis qu'il affiché un énorme sourire. _D'accord, a tout de suite Daniel, oui d'accord._ Elle raccrocha, tandis qu'il remonter à son cou, puis pris un bonbon entre ses lèvres, et l'embrassa en lui donnant son « bagage ».

-_Merci,_ dit il en souriant.

-_Je pensais que tu en aurais voulu encore._

Alors qu'il appronfondissait la recherche de ses bonbons, elle se leva sur ses coudes.

_-On va devoir s'habiller Jack_. Il leva un regard triste vers elle, _Daniel arrive dans dix minutes,_ dit elle un air navré sur le visage, il soupira est s'allongea à coté d'elle.

-_Je déteste halloween,_ maugréa t il.

-_Moi aussi,_ dit elle tout en rigolant, prise d'un fou rire.

_-Ravie de te faire rire,_ dit il faussement vexé.

-_C'est pas ça mais si Daniel venait a apprendre ce qu'on faisait lors de son coup de fils, je crois que jamais il n'osera me rappelait_. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux amoureusement, plongeant leurs regards dans celui de l'autre,heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

Daniel arriva quelques temps après, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux près, il était assez étonné de le voir là, mais heureux aussi.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, tout le monde avez vu le rapprochement entre Jack et Sam, ils disparaissaient souvent à deux dans la cuisine, profitant de leurs solitude pour s'embrasser.

Tout le monde était parti, Jack, un sac poubelle a la main, débarrassé la table, jetant les restes des assiettes. Sam appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte apprécia la vue qui se déroulait devant elle, pensant qu'elle pourrait s'habituer de le voir chez elle.

-_ça te plait de voir un homme travailler,_ dit il sentant le regard de Sam sur son dos.

-_Oui, c'est appréciable de voir qu'un général sait encore travailler, d_it elle en rigolant, il se tourna vers elle, le regard devenu noir, il posa son sac, et s'avança lentement vers elle, alors qu'elle partit en courant, dans le salon, il l'a suivit, il l'a rattrapa, et la plaquant au mur, ces mains sur ses hanches.

-_Je vais te montrais qu'un général peut encore faire plein de choses, _dit il en posant ses levres sur les siennes.

Ces mains descendait déjà en dessous de sa robe quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

-_Je vais te les envoyer chier, je te jure,_ dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte assez énervé, tandis que Sam souriait de toute ces dents.

-_**Quoi,**_ dit il froid, Daniel ne su que dire, il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans rien dire. _Excusez moi Daniel_, dit il en le voyant, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir sur le seuil, _vous... vous vouliez quelques choses?_

_-Euh...., Oui, a vrai dire, j'ai juste oublié de donner a Sam le paquet de chamallow qu'elle m'avait commander._

-_Merci_, dit il en lui prenant des mains, un sourire diabolique sur les levres,_ excusez moi,_ dit il en refermant la porte assez vite, l'archéologue resta quelques secondes, regardant la porte refermé, puis haussa les épaules est partit.

En passant dans le couloir, il vit le boîtier de la sonnette, il donna un coup de pied dedans, celle ci tomba à terre, cassé en deux.

_-Au moins tu sonneras plus toi, _dit il un sourire victorieux, il entra dans le salon, et regarda Sam.

- _Il avait oublié le plus important, i_l l'a porta dans ses bras, puis monta les escaliers, le paquet de bonbon dans les mains aussi, après tout il n'y avait pas que les enfants qui avait le droit à des bonbons aujourd'hui.


End file.
